1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method of controlling an access in a wireless communication system, and an apparatus supporting the method.
2. Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
Due to mobility of a terminal as a mobile device, the quality of a service provided to a current terminal may deteriorate or a cell that may provide a better service can be sensed. Therefore, the terminal may move to a new cell and such an operation is referred to as movement execution of the terminal. The terminal may select a cell on the same frequency, a cell on a different frequency, or a different radio access technology (RAT) cell through cell selection and/or cell reselection and move to the corresponding cell.
When the UE attempts to establish a connection to access a network, whether to permit the access may be controlled, and this is called an access control. The controlling of the access of the UE may be controlled according to a service related to the access to the network.
Meanwhile, with the development of a communication system, a service provided from the network is becoming diversified. It is required to propose a method of supporting an effective access control for much more services types.